Saving Grace
by the profound bond
Summary: With the ever present threat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Harry needs to learn to live again and prepare for the upcoming fight after Sirius' death. What he doesn't realise is that he will find his saving grace somewhere unexpected. Set the summer after 5th year R&R HG, RT, RHr, LN
1. Goodbye Kings Cross, Hello Privet Drive

**So my first real attempt at a story and I'm not sure wether to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I own three cats, a cracked and abused iPod, a brick of a nokia and an Avengers poster. I don't own much and I certainly don't own Harry Potter. I am merely borrowing the characters made by the amazing JKR and I plan to give them back to her eventually.**

* * *

There was nothing but the sound of the Hogwarts Express as it chugged along the countryside making its merry way towards Kings Cross Station. Though all seats in the carriage were occupied, there was a deafening silence amongst all six occupants. Not a whisper passed the lips of a student; everyone was consumed by the heavy silence that hung in the air.

A boy with unruly black hair and dull green eyes stared through the glass window that he was slumped against. His eyes usually a sparkling green were dull and unfocused as he stared at nothing. Harry Potter was too busy to notice the beautiful landscape flying by in a blur of colours; he was locked within his own mind in a silent vigil to the godfather he had recently lost.

The others in the carriage struggled past the suffocating silence in respect for their friend who was suffering a loss they could not comprehend. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and wordlessly communicated with each other about their miserable best friend. Luna sat, Quibbler in hand in its usual upside down fashion. Neville was carefully cradling a black pot plant in his hands, the tiny Venomous Tentacula harmless in its sleeping form. All occupants in their carriage kept their gazes from falling upon the grieving Gryffindor, all but one.

Ginny Weasley had been looking at her friend for the last ten minutes intently. Harry Potter had always been an enigma to the youngest Weasley, something amazing and complex, a puzzle to solve. She understood Harry needed time and space to grieve but at the same time knew he couldn't let it possess him. The youngest Weasley was also intelligent to understand that Hermione and Ron were planning how they would manage Harry and that their actions would be futile. Harry wasn't someone who could merely be managed. He was a human being not an object. If she knew Hermione and Ron, and she did, Hermione would continue to push for information until Harry snapped while Ron would avoid the topic at all costs. Neither was a smart idea because Ron ignoring Sirius' death was like ignoring a Hungarian Horntail who happened to be standing right next to you. Hermione's plan of attack was moronic and obtuse but somehow still what you would expect from one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts. Ginny knew that Hermione, on her constant quest for knowledge, would demand answers and push until Harry snapped. This would make the ties between Harry and Hermione strained and Ginny wasn't going to step in. Hermione needed to learn Harry couldn't be pushed around and she needed to realise that once she brought on Harry's anger she had no idea how to handle it.

Ginny watched as Hermione played with her prefect's badge, biting her lip nervously. Soon it became too much for the older girl and she stood up abruptly. Dragging Ron by the hand, Hermione slid open the carriage door and walked out with Ron trailing behind. Trevor, Neville's ever-adventurous toad, took the fleeting opportunity to escape which sent Neville in a flurry to try and apprehend his runaway toad. Luna stood up languidly and sighed before giving Ginny the smallest of looks before following after Neville with a dreamy smile on her face. As the door shut behind the Ravenclaw Ginny realised she was alone with Harry.

The boy in question hadn't shown any signs of noticing the lack of companions as he continued to stare out into the nothing. Ginny bit her lip for a moment, chewing on the soft skin gently before mustering up the infamous Weasley nerve to do something just as equally moronic and dangerous as it was brave. Ginny threw herself onto the chair across from Harry and put her feet up on Harry's lap casually. Harry broke out of his reverie and looked down at her feet, blinking slowly, before looking up at the redhead with a questioning look on his face.

"Erm, Ginny," He said awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored and I figured I'd let you know while everyone's gone that you can talk to me."

"Wh-wait, everyone left? When?" Harry looked around and realised that Ginny was right, everyone else had left.

Ginny rolled her warm chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione and my twit of a brother left to go do their Prefect rounds and Trevor escaped again so Luna is helping Neville catch him."

"So why didn't you leave me here on my own?" Harry blurted out. "I mean, I'm not the best company in the world right now."

"Who said I wanted the best?" Ginny challenged, a spark in her eyes before they returned to normal, "look Harry I know you're not the best company but I'm not afraid, I'm not going to run and hide because I'm afraid you might snap at me a little. Gryffindor here you know."

Harry smiled at her joke before it became too hard and the smile fell. "You'd be one of the few."

"Harry you've been through hell and I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you." A crimson blush stained Ginny's cheeks, the colour prominently standing out against her creamy skin.

Harry's body sagged despairingly as he sighed. "I miss him. I want to scream, cry, punching something... I want..." Harry sighed once more and looked out and the window so he wouldn't have to look at the youngest Weasley in the eye as he made his confession. "I don't know what I want. I mean other than to have Sirius back. I got him killed Ginny."

Ginny dropped her feet off his lap and leaned forward before bringing a hand up to his face and forcefully turning his head so he had to look her in the eye. Her heart thudded as she felt his shocked, piercing gaze. "You got him killed? Okay so maybe you did."

"What?" Harry asked, confused at her words.

"Well that makes me just as bad as you, maybe even worse really."

"How?"

"Harry I sent a Basilisk loose in a school! I almost killed Justin, Penelope, Hermione and you! I killed Nick!"

"But that was Tom." Harry said quickly.

"But that was Tom," Ginny agreed quickly, "and it was Tom this time too."

Harry sighed heavily. "But if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have been there."

"Harry if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have almost been eaten by a fifty foot snake!"

Harry saw the fiery look in her eye and the determined look on her face and immediately knew there was no way to win. Ginny was being stubborn and after living all her life with six brothers; Harry knew there was no way he was going to win this round. Grudgingly Harry knew her logic was sound but it didn't make him feel any less guilty. Her true feelings were laid bare and as Harry replayed the words in his mind and felt a pang of worried when he realised how quite she had become by the last word. Did Ginny still think about the Chamber often? Harry felt incredibly guilty when he realised he really hadn't spoken to her much at all after the Chamber. It had only been this year when they'd really begun t talk. Her prowess in the DA had given them some kind of standing and reason to talk but prior to that he really hadn't talked to her much at all. And now, hearing her feelings laid bare he kicked himself for ignoring her.

Ginny could see the beautiful landscape slipping away only to be replaced by the beginnings of London. Knowing that soon enough the carriage would be occupied again she took her chance to leave her mark and show Harry that she cared. "Harry I know you're angry and blaming yourself and I'd be stupid to tell you not to and believe you'd listen to me. Instead I'm going to tell you something different. I'm going to tell you I understand."

"Understand?" Harry asked, his face marred with confusion.

"I understand Harry; I know what it's like to have Voldemort screw with my mind. I get it, I really do. You don't have to tell me anything, hell you can walk away when we get onto the platform and pretend we never had this conversation but remember that you are not alone. I get it and if you need someone to talk to, and I mean _really _talk to, then I'm here."

The all-familiar silence crashed over the pair like an unstoppable ocean wave. Harry was at a loss of words and no idea what to say with regards to the miniature speech but at the same time he had the feeling that Ginny didn't need an answer from him. When she didn't push him for one he sighed with relief, if it had been Ron or Hermione they would have wanted an answer. Harry turned his gaze back to the safety of the carriage window. It wasn't long – or it could have been hours really, he wouldn't have noticed the difference – when the Hogwarts Express stopped with a lurch. As a result of the momentum and the relaxed state of his muscles, Harry flew forward almost flattening Ginny against the back rest of the seat she was occupying. Harry blushed before scrambling off the youngest Weasley. Ginny's face had already adopted the infamous Weasley blush though Harry's own almost rivalled hers. The carriage door slid open with a bang and Hermione and Ron both poked their heads in.

"You ready to get- mate are you okay?" Ron asked stopping off mid sentence when he saw the state of his little sister and best friend. "You and Ginny are a little red."

"Nothing Ron, it's nothing." Ginny all but squeaked.

Harry nodded fervently in agreement and quickly exited the carriage, careful to avoid looking back at Ginny. Hermione and Ron shared a look but followed their friend nonetheless out of the train and onto the bustling Platform 9¾. It was a struggle with all the luggage but Fred and George came to the rescue, appearing out of nowhere before directing the group towards where Mrs Weasley was standing with Mr and Mrs Granger. Mrs Weasley was quick to pull each of the four into her signature bone crushing hug and while Harry hugged her back he knew deep down he couldn't fully enjoy the hug. When he was finally let go he hauled Hedwig's empty birdcage on top of his school trunk which Fred had levitated onto the cart for him. Looking around he realised there were less people than usual here to greet them and substantially less if you counted the entourage that had brought them to the platform in September.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked, raising his voice over the sound of other students and their families bustling around them.

Molly Weasley frowned for a moment. "Remus, Mad-Eye and Tonks are talking to your relatives at the moment."

"Oh."

"I've already asked Albus but he is as persistent as ever and refuses to let you stay until after your birthday. You make sure to tell us if they aren't feeding you and I'll send you food myself. Honestly why Dumbledore thinks you need to stay with them is beyond me."

Harry licked his lips subconsciously at the thought of the magnificent food Mrs Weasley was always cooking up. "Don't worry Mrs Weasley; I have a feeling Mad-Eye will be reminding them they have to feed me."

Harry accidentally locked gazes with Ginny and she arched a delicate eyebrow, making it clear that she didn't believe him and that he would be fed properly. Harry gave her a pleading look and felt his body relax a little when she gave a small nod. Looking around, Harry was grateful that their little exchange had gained no audience. It was strange enough how connected he felt with Ginny at that moment and he didn't need to try and explain it to anyone else when he couldn't even explain it himself.

Remus and Tonks struggled through the crowd towards the group but Mad-Eye who walked along behind the pair had no trouble as the crowd parted slightly for the paranoid ex-Auror. Tonks' hair was no longer her signature happy go lucky bubblegum pink but a mousey brown that looked just as washed out and haggard as Remus and Tonks themselves. Remus didn't look much better with his fraying robes and the silver that began to creep amongst the rest of his brown hair. Tonks merely looked tired but to Harry, Remus looked like he had aged a lifetime.

"Harry, I've talked to your relatives and they have agreed to ignore you for the most part this summer and I'll be around to visit every Sunday to check up on you."

"No chores? They're just going to ignore me?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Remus grinned wolfishly. "I may have mentioned if they didn't I'd come visit during the full moon."

"Remus!" Molly scolded while Ginny, the Twins and Harry grinned like mad men... and women.

Tonks looked back at Harry's Uncle who seemed to become agitated at the wait. "Harry you better say your goodbyes, your Uncle doesn't seem too happy."

"When does he?" Harry muttered under his breath but did as Tonks instructed.

The goodbyes from the Twins and Mrs Weasley were short with the former pledging to send him new products to try out on his relatives and the latter berating the twins while pulling Harry into one last hug. Ron slapped Harry on the back and promised to nag his parents until Harry could live with them again and Hermione told him it was perfectly fine to grieve but he would have to talk to them at some point. He pointedly ignored her remark and wasn't sure whether or not to be shocked at Ginny's bold action as she hugged him briefly before letting go and blushing. Harry caught Tonks' mischievous smile and was quick to give her a shove as the Auror began to laugh. Harry briefly hugged Remus and began to pull his cart towards his Uncle, turning once more to give a final goodbye nod to his real family.

"Hurry up Boy!"

Harry grimaced at his Uncle's mood but wasn't too worried, he'd become used to it over the years. He followed his Uncle out to the car and put his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage into the boot of the shiny company car. Climbing into the backseat he almost smiled when he saw that Dudley was trying to avoid any kind of contact with him until he remembered about Sirius with a painful pang in his chest.

The car drive home was silent but unlike the silence on the train Harry was acutely aware of everything. He could feel the cold as he drew in each breath. He could see the muggy London sky and the rain as it pelted down from the Heavens. He could feel the hatred and hostility coming from his relatives in thick waves. Everything was heightened in the small car and Harry gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, wishing he couldn't feel anything at all. He didn't want to feel, feeling meant the hurt and the pain and Harry didn't want it. He didn't want to feel anything at all because what he wanted was something he could never have.

Harry knew the summer would be torture, he was doubtful that Remus' threat would hold for long and when it no longer had any weight his relatives would be as ruthless as ever. Cut off from the world at Privet Drive with only the upcoming Sunday visits from Remus, Harry knew he'd be lucky to escape with his sanity intact. The last summer holidays had been bearable on the account that he had been looking forward to seeing Sirius but now, with Sirius gone, there was nothing to look forward to. Even the prospect of staying at The Burrow with the Weasleys was overshadowed by the feeling of sorrow Harry was experiencing over Sirius' death.

It was undeniable; the summer was going to be horrible.

* * *

_Harry ran down a dark hallway, his feet pounding against the marble floor. He could hear the laboured breathing of the person chasing him as they neared closer with every moment passing. Harry forked left when presented with two hallways and realised with horror that the hallway was coming to a end quickly. Looking over his shoulder he continued to run and lifted up his wand as he approached the door he instinctively knew was locked. _

"_REDUCTO!"_

_Harry barrelled through the whole he had created where the glossy black wooden door had once stood, almost tripping over debris on the floor. Harry began to run faster until he skidded to a stop, his body paralysed. There in front of him was the smiling figure of his godfather, Sirius. Twirling a wand gracefully between the fingers of his wand hand, Sirius for the most part ignored him. It wasn't until Harry's pursuer had arrived that he spoke._

"_You're here."_

"_Of course."_

_Harry spun around in horror as he saw a mirror image of himself smiling evilly at his godfather. Barely croaking out a barely audible protest, Harry backed away until his legs gave out and he lay crumpled on the floor, helpless to watch the scene in front of him. Barbs were traded by his clone and Sirius before the other Harry sent a red curse towards Sirius. He sighed with relief when Sirius ducked but almost cried out when Sirius spoke._

"_You're supposed to be trying to kill me Pup, put a little effort in will you?"_

"_All in good time Black."_

_Curses were traded, words spoken and hexes screamed. Rapid curse fire streamed endlessly as both figures weaved, ducked and rolled away from the incoming fire of curses and hexes. Harry watched in horror as he watched the magnificent but terrifying show before him, rooted to the floor with no way to get up and help his godfather. _

_The evil figure of himself began to snarl out a string of curses Harry knew would be deemed more than dark by the Ministry of Magic. To his horror Sirius returned the curses with his own and the battle heated up as deadly curses were being thrown carelessly, most of them falling short of their intended mark. Eventually Harry sent a purple curse that struck Sirius in the leg before a jet of red light occurred and Sirius' wand flew from his slackened grip. Harry pocketed the wand in triumph and walked towards his godfather._

"_You always lose."_

"_If I didn't you'd never kill me."_

"_True," Harry grinned maliciously, twirling his wand around and he walked around Sirius, "but it never seems to tire me, killing you once in real life just wasn't enough but this? Being able to kill you in my sleep every night? It's better than free movie tickets for a year."_

"_And why would that be?" Sirius spat._

"_Well you see with movies they all have their own endings, I can't control them, but with this, with this every night the ending is the way I choose it to be and every night I chose to kill you. What was in the first night? Oh, yes I remember now, you died because I stabbed you with the Sword of Gryffindor. The second? I think that was the time I let Lupin rip you apart during the full moon."_

_Sirius turned to Harry who was on the floor, helpless to watch the scene in front of him. "You can stop this Harry, you can this and join me."_

_Harry heard a flash of green light and the all familiar words only to see Sirius on the floor lifeless. _

"_No, no, no, Sirius get up! Please! No, you can't be dead."_

"NO!" Harry yelled as he woke up with a start, dry heaving as he tried to throw up the little contents in his stomach that he did have. He began to cough violently, doubled over in pain. His bedroom door swung open, banging against the wall as rebounding slightly as his Uncle walked in with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"What the ruddy hell do you think you're doing? It's three in the morning Boy! People are trying to sleep and we don't need the whole ruddy street knowing about your unnaturalness. Be quiet or I'll throw you back in your cupboard!"

Harry nodded shakily and sighed when his Uncle left with a slam of his bedroom door. Harry rolled onto his stomach and began to sob into his pillow whispering the same mantra over and over.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I'm so sorry."

As the minutes ticked by Harry rubbed his red eyes and wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks as he sat up. He looked up and moved towards the window and looked out and watched as the sun slowly crept up into the sky. Harry needed someone to talk to but who? Who could he talk to? His relatives were out of the question, they were more likely to throw a party and run around with glee, more over anything else. He didn't feel comfortable talking to Remus about it so soon and Ron was out of the question. Ron was a good friend but had no tact at all. Hermione wasn't a much better option if Harry was honest, she'd push and make him talk about his feelings and while that was what he wanted to do he didn't want to at the same time.

Harry wasn't usually expressive with his feelings at all but this was one of those times where he need he had to get what he was feeling out. Usually he confided in Hedwig but she hadn't been impressed with Uncle Vernon's barbaric displace before and wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Harry didn't hold it against her; she'd flown from Hogwarts to Surrey and undoubtedly deserved her rest. However this still left him wishing for someone to talk to.

Harry didn't just need someone to talk to, he needed someone who would just let him talk, no strings attached. He needed someone who would let him say what he needed to say and not judge him. Someone who wouldn't try to force him to read a book about depression (undoubtedly Hermione's first action if he confided in her) or try something else along those lines. Someone who understood what he was going through, someone who could tell him he wasn't crazy. To tell him that he was going evil and that his connection with Voldemort didn't make him a bad person. That Cedric's death wasn't his fault. That Sirius hadn't died because of him. He needed someone who could let him cry and then at the end of the day still look at him no differently.

He just needed someone.

But did someone like that even exist? Harry doubted it. The kind of person he needed was someone you dreamt about, they didn't exist in real life. Not in his anyway. His life was a cosmic joke (literally) so even if there was a chance someone like that existed, there was no way he of all people would find them.

Thinking back to the train ride back to Kings Cross Station, Harry realised that someone like that did exist. Well, not really. Kind of, sort of... There was a person who understood what he'd gone through, a person who had been a victim of Voldemort and survived. The person might not look at him the same way if he divulged to them his true feelings but he had accidentally let slip feelings in front of them earlier that day and they hadn't looked at him twice afterwards so maybe there was hope on that front. They'd even specifically told Harry he could talk to them. Maybe he did have someone.

Maybe Ginny Weasley was that someone.

* * *

**Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. A Letter From Harry

**Disclosure: still don't own it : (**

**A/N: So second chapter! I'm going to warn you right now that Harry isn't the same person you saw at the end of the fifth book. I honestly don't like how Harry rolled over and let everyone manipulatute him. I'm not going to automatically make him kick ass because no one is really like that in life. He'll be changing and become more mature as you'll see. If you don't like that kind of thing and prefer that Harry take orders with blind faith then don't read because I'm changing the way Harry sees things. You've been warned. **

* * *

"CHARLIE! OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED TO GO. NOW!"

Ginny banged her fists against the wooden bathroom door, ignoring the yellow flecks of fraying paint that floated to the ground gently. She wasn't afraid of her family's reaction because when you lived eight other people, there was always someone screaming for someone else to get out of the shower. She loved her family, she really did, but one bathroom between nine people wasn't enough. It was perfectly fine for her brothers who could all go to the bathroom outside if they had to but Ginny was a girl and as much as she was a tomboy, she did _not _pee outside. Not for Merlin, not for You-Know-Who and certainly not because her older brother wouldn't get his arse out of the shower.

"CHARLES WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THAT SHOWER RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO TELL MUM WHAT YOU DID LAST WEEK!"

The reaction was almost immediate and Ginny smiled as the pipes stopped groaning and everything went silent as her brother shut off the water. Inside the room there were a few bangs and her brother let lose a curse befitting of a dragon handler. The door opened abruptly and Ginny was almost flattened to the ground as her brother walked out only clad in a fluffy pink towel that hung around his waist.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" He hissed.

"I did but I need to pee so that makes my promise to you moot."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

Ginny quickly walked into the bathroom and relieved herself before having a quick shower (unlike certain brothers, she knew how valuable hot water was in their house) and changing into a pair of denim shorts that had been given to her by Hermione and Charlie's old Quidditch jersey from when he had been captain. The shirt had been modified so while it was still quite large on her, the summer heat didn't make the shirt unbearable. She'd had Bill do the charm on it years ago because her mother had refused in the attempt to get her to wear girlier clothes. Ginny pulled her hair into a messy bun and pinned back her fringe before throwing her clothes in the hamper and running down the kitchen, two steps at a time.

Downstairs in the kitchen her mother was carefully watching the Twins serve themselves as if they were about to do something to the leftover food. Her concern wasn't unfounded, the summer before they had hexed Dung's food to make him tap dance for an hour. Ginny watched as her brothers dug into their food heartily and wasn't surprised when the Twins weren't eating much. Fred and George, contrary to popular belief considering they were in fact both a Weasley, didn't gorge themselves. Yes, they eat disgustingly on birthdays and Christmas but on an everyday basis they didn't over eat. Ginny didn't either because while playing Quidditch in the backyard and running around was exercise, it wasn't the same as if you were walking up all the moving staircases, walking down to Hagrid's or going to Herbology. At Hogwarts you easily burned off the food you ate but the Twins were going to their shop in Diagon Alley so there was no point in eating a gourgious amount of food that they knew they wouldn't be able to burn off. That was the secret of why every Weasley child (except for Ron) wasn't as disgustingly large as Harry's cousin Dudley, they knew how much was practical to eat.

Ginny watched as Bill quickly walked around the kitchen, a piece of Jam toast in his mouth while trying to stuff one arm into his dress shirt. When he finally managed to do that he began to button up his shirt and looked around the bookcase for something he'd obviously lost.

"Hee itte oone."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hey, Bill."

Bill took the toast out of his mouth when his mother glared at him. "Little One, have you seen that roll of parchment I had with me on Wednesday night? I need it for work and if I can't find it soon I'll be late."

"You mean the parchment about Osiris?"

"That's the one."

"Try under Charlie's book of dragons in the study."

Bill ran into the study and came back with the parchment. He gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead, kissed his mothers cheek, wished the Twins a good day and then disappeared into the emerald green flames of their Floo. Ginny stole a piece of toast from Fred's plate who didn't seem to notice because he, and George, were both staring at her with amazement.

"You can read those things?" Fred asked.

"Those what?"

"Those drawing thingies." George said, waving his hand around as if it made all the sense in the world.

"You mean hieroglyphics?"

"Yeah, since when can our Ickle Gin Gin read heiroglyphiees?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Fred's mispronunciation. "Bill taught me a little bit of it when I was little, enough to learn how to write my name and simple words, but it wasn't until we went to visit him in Egypt that I really learnt. He gave me books about all the Gods and the hieroglyphics and about curse breaking."

Ginny sighed when everyone clammed up as she mentioned their visit to Egypt. She really wished they wouldn't treat her like glass when someone mentioned anything connected with the Chamber. Yes, she still cried over it when things became too much. Yes, she still had nightmares that often resulted in Harry lying dead on the cold wet floor of the Chamber. Yes, she still had her moments of weakness. Yes, all of these things still happened, no matter how tough she tried to be. But that didn't mean that she was fragile. It meant she was a human and she damn well wished they'd stop treating her like some precious object ready to break.

"I'm going to start on my potions essay, Snape decided to be a right bastard and-"

Ginny would have continued but was interrupted when Errol flew straight into the glass window. George quickly opened the window and ducked as Hedwig swooped in, landing on the kitchen table regally. Errol somehow manage to weakly fly himself up to the window ledge and collapsed forward into the sink. George carefully prodded the owl with one of the many fake wands that lay lying around the kitchen.

"I think he's going to be okay."

Fred rolled his eyes. "He's always okay."

"Not true, I thought that trip last year would've finished him off." George said.

"Ahh, actually you're right, we did bet over that didn't we. You lost two sickles."

"Why use Errol? Why not the school owls?" Ginny asked.

"They don't like us much."

"Especially after we accidentally turned them blue in our first year."

"Too right George."

"Then why not ask Harry to borrow Hedwig? I mean that seems like the most logical answer."

"Like you can talk Gin Gin."

"Actually I can, I borrowed Hedwig to owl Mum."

Fred and George's mouths dropped open and in unison they said "You actually asked Harrikins for something? Our little Gin Gin is all grown up and talking to boys!"

Ginny ignored them as Fred and George wiped away a fake tear. She turned to Hedwig and gently ran a finger down the glossy white plumage. Hedwig barked(1) in content and held her leg out for Ginny to retrieve the letter. To her surprise the letter was actually addressed to her and wasn't to Ron like she had expected. Thanking Hedwig she held her hand out and felt the familiar weight of an owl on her arm as she carried Hedwig up to her room. She offered the owl a treat and opened her bedroom window up so Hedwig could explore the Burrow as she pleased.

"Does Harry need a reply?" She asked the owl, her fingers ghosting over the envelope.

Hedwig shook her head and swooped out of the window, no doubt in search of prey. Ginny flopped down onto her bed and carefully opened the envelope. Once she had pulled out the parchment she hesitated, not sure if she really wanted to know what was inside the letter. For all she knew it could be an angry letter about her actions on the train. Ginny steeled her nerves and sucked in a deep breath as she began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I don't know exactly how to start this letter, I've never written to you before after all. I suppose I should start off by thanking you and apologising at the same time. You didn't have to risk your life, you didn't have to follow me but you did. I don't know many people who would follow me into a suicide mission but I guess you're not all people. You've definitely proven to be more than you appear and I'm glad I had you backing me up. At the same time I'm sorry you got into that situation, as talented as you are it only takes one lucky shot and you're dead. I learnt that the hard way with Sirius._

_While I'm in the process of apologising I wanted to also apologise for everything. It's kind of broad but I have a lot to apologise to you for. I'm sorry I never looked out for you in your first year. Fred and George looked out for us but we didn't look out for you. We didn't pay attention and that got you hurt. I'm also sorry that I made that mistake again and didn't get to know you after the chamber. I'm sorry but it was my loss, I lost time to get to know such an amazing person. But I'm glad I got to know you during the year and hit me if I ever forget about you again, yeah?_

_I've been thinking about your offer for the last few days. I wasn't sure what to think of you on the train but eventually I realised that I trust you and I don't have much to lose. I'm going to take you up on your offer, if it still stands I mean. I hope it is because if it's not I'm going to sound like a real idiot. You're probably wondering why I'm agreeing to your proposition. I kind of realised that I can't lock myself away and mope, that I need to talk to someone. But at the same time I know I can't talk to Hermione and Ron, not about this. _

_Hermione and Ron don't understand what it's like to have Voldemort take over your mind and rip your life apart at the seams. You're the only one who knows what it's like to take on Voldemort and win. You were strong enough to hold him off for almost an entire year and you were eleven. That's what made me realise that I had to talk to you, you are an incredibly strong person and you didn't let Voldemort take over even after the Chamber. I need someone to remind me, someone to show me how to get up again in the mornings. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm putting a lot on your plate but you're the kind of person I need. _

_I don't know how long it will take for me to open up to you Gin, but I know you won't push me like Ron and Hermione will. I guess I should also say that you can talk to me about the Chamber too. I never really talked to someone about it and I'm not sure if you talked to someone. You probably did but if you want to talk to me I'm here. I'm the only other person who was down there so you could say anything to me and I wouldn't think you were crazy because I'd believe you. _

_I don't know what to say other than that I hope you keep this letter a secret from Ron and Hermione. It's not that I don't want them knowing that I'm writing to you but I'm worried. I've never been someone to open up and I don't know why I feel so open around you. You're a strange one Miss Weasley (I mean that in a good way). But at the same time I'm worried someone might read my letters to you and try to send me to the nut house (a place where muggles send crazy people). You know just as well as I do that when people find out a big secret, they look at you differently. I'm trusting my instincts and hoping you won't look at me differently but I think I know you well enough to know you won't. You know what it's like to be looked at like you're someone different, like you're going to crack if they don't walk around you on eggshells. I'm trusting you won't be one of those people. I know you won't but it's hard not to be paranoid after what I've been through._

_I've decided I need to change my life but I can't do it alone. The way I am right now (physically, mentally and emotionally) isn't cutting it. Sometime in the future I'm going to have to go up against Voldemort and right now I'm nowhere near being ready. I'm still a naive kid and that needs to change. I need someone to let me prattle on to them even when I sound insane. I need someone to yell at me and tell me when I'm wrong, push me when you know I can do better and tell me to be careful but let me go knowing I'll probably get hurt anyway. I was kind of hoping you'd be that friend. You don't have to be but I thought I'd risk it and just tell you that I really hope you'll help me. _

_On a totally unrelated subject I hope your holidays are going well, mine are pretty much the same but Lupin's threat seems to be holding so it could be worse. There's a little note inside somewhere here for your parents to tell them I'm okay. I'll be seeing Lupin on Sunday anyway but I thought I might as well write them a letter while I write yours. _

_Harry._

_P.S Hedwig will wait for a reply; she seems to enjoy the Burrow a lot more than she does where I am right now. If you don't want to write back just tell Hedwig and she'll come back._

Ginny wanted to smile at Harry's letter. He was so open to her, he was asking if he could confine in her. At the same time Harry was scared that she'd ignore him, brush him off like he meant nothing. How could he even think like that? She'd offered to listen to him because she wanted to and because, like Harry had pointed out more than once in his letter, she was the only one who actually understood. Sure, thousands of people could say Voldemort ruined their lives but how many of them had had him possess them and live to tell the tale? How many had a connection to Voldemort? How many had the same scarring she and Harry had? Hers was figurative while Harry's was both literal and figurative but that was besides the point. Harry James Potter was asking for Ginny Weasley's help and there was no way she was going to say no.

Ginny was almost giddy, Harry was asking for help and not for her brother's. He'd asked her to specifically not tell Hermione and Ron. He was confining in her. Her! Ginny sighed in happiness but then shook herself out of it. Harry was going to need support, someone who would listen and encourage him. He had mentioned that he would have to go up against Voldemort. Ginny wished it weren't true but some part of her knew that eventually, with the way magical England was right now, that he'd probably have to. And he was right, Harry wasn't ready for it. Ginny wasn't either but who was ready to fight a magical war at the age of fifteen and sixteen? The both of them should be worried about Snape's essay and the Quidditch cup next year at school but now Harry was planning to become someone who could do something about Voldemort and he'd all but begged her to come with him for the ride.

Ginny searched herself and knew the answer immediately; yes she wanted to help Harry become the person he wanted to be. It was going to be dangerous and it was going to break a lot of rules. Her mother wasn't going to approve at all and at some point she'd probably be going against Dumbledore. There was so much that could go wrong but at the same time she knew that if they could really pull off whatever Harry was thinking about, they could do a lot of good at the same time. Harry was asking for her faith, asking her to do something he hadn't asked anyone else. There really was only one answer. She was going to be that person but first she'd have to write to him back. Ginny quickly looked through her trunk (which she still hadn't unpacked) and found some spare parchment and a quill.

Now, all she had to do was figure out what she was going to say.

* * *

Ginny happily jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Charlie, Ron and the Twins (who had come back from the shop for lunch) sitting down with their mother eating ham sandwiches. She slapped Harry's letter to her mother on the table and sat down next to Charlie, grabbing a sandwich from the pile sitting on a large plate sitting in the middle of the table.

"Whad'sat?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"Harry sent a letter for Mum and Dad." Ginny answered.

"What did his letter to you say Firefly?" Charlie asked, reaching for his second sandwich.

"Harry sent _you _a letter?" Ron gaped incredulously.

Fred nodded. "Errol crashed into the window this morning and Hedwig didn't seem too impressed."

"But why would Harry write to Ginny?"

George scowled at his younger brother. "Maybe because they are friends."

"Or are you just assuming that only you can be friends with Harry, Ron?" Fred glared menacingly.

Ron gulped. "No I just don't see why he would write to her and not me."

Ginny sighed. "Ron he was just thanking me for going into the Department of Mysteries with him. It was short and to the point, nothing to get your knickers in a twist over."

"Did he seem okay, dear?" Molly asked her daughter concerned.

"Why don't I read his letter and we can find out?" Charlie picked up Harry's letter and read it aloud. "Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley, Everything is okay here with the Dursleys, Lupin's threat is working so they're mostly just ignoring me. I miss your cooking but don't worry, I'm still being fed. My real letter will come with Remus after he meets me on Sunday. Hope you're all well, Harry."

"He doesn't seem too bad." Ron said.

Ginny snorted. "That's what he wants you to think."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we won't actually know until Lupin has dinner with us on Sunday night."

"Well I think Harry's fine."

"Well you're an idiot." Ginny said, mumbling under her breath.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Ron."

"It's not like you know anything about Harry anyway, you're just happy that he's actually putting some interest in you because you have a crush on him. But he's only doing it because you're my little sister. He's being nice because that's what Harry does, he's nice to people."

At this point Charlie had put a silencing charm on Ron and frozen the Twins in their seats. Fred and George looked like they wanted to jump Ron and Ginny smiled at the murderous looks on their faces. Ron had really stepped in it this time and Ginny felt no remorse for what was to come for her brother. Ron needed to learn to stop being so stupid. The twins were very attached to Harry in a suspicious way that nagged at the back of Ginny's mind. She was also their protégée of sorts and would be continuing their legacy throughout the rest of her school years. In short, Ron saying anything bad about herself and Harry wasn't a smart thing to do in front of the two of the most feared Hogwarts students. Well, ex-Hogwarts students. Charlie was almost as bad for what he lacked in camaraderie with Harry he made up tenfold with how close he was to his little sister. Ron had really stepped in it and by the look on his ghostly pale face, he had realised it too.

"Mum, I'm going to go out to the lake okay? If I'm ever going to get this potions essay done I'm going to need fresh air and plenty of room to think. It's going to be horrid so I probably won't be back for a few hours." Ginny said, putting her now empty plate into the sink.

"I'll get one of the boys to get you if you aren't back before dinner." Her mother nodded, "but keep inside the boundaries and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Mum you're talking to the wrong child." Fred said.

George grinned. "Yeah, Harrikkins isn't here yet remember? He's off being tortured by the Dursleys."

"George!"

"Would you look at the time? Fred I think it's time we get back to the shop, Verity is probably wondering where we are."

"Too right George, see you at dinner Mum."

And with that Fred and George, like Bill had earlier that morning, disappeared within the green emerald fire.

Ginny left Ron's fate up to Charlie and ran upstairs to find her potions book, the three feet of parchment required for the essay, a pot of ink and two quills. She made her way outside and began the trek across the property until she found the lake near the south west end of the property. It was close enough to the border of the property to make her mother slightly anxious while still close enough to the house that it would take someone a minute and a half to get her if they ran.

She settled down against a large boulder, feeling the slightly warmed stone against her back with a sigh. The wind swept across leaves that had fallen to the ground, making them dance wildly with the sway of the wind. Ginny brought her knees up to her chest and rested her potions book against her thighs gently. She thumbed through the pages until she found the section dedicated to the wit-sharpening potion they had made towards the end of the year. Snape wanted three feet on how to make the potion along with the advantages and disadvantages of taking the potion during fifth year when trying to study for the OWLs.

After five minutes Ginny gave up, slamming her textbook closed with such ferocity that a bird in the tree ten meters away flew off in fright. "Bloody Merlin this is impossible!"

Hedwig swooped down and landed on the soft grass next to Ginny, barking a hello. Ginny stroked the owl's white glossy feathers once more and dug out a treat she'd stuff into her pocket earlier in the day. Hedwig took the treat happily and nibbled on it before looking at Ginny with wise eyes. When Ginny didn't understand what Hedwig wanted, the owl gave her an almost disappointed look and Ginny swore the owl barked in disapproval. Watching as the regal owl scratched at her parchment she realised what the owl wanted. She wanted Harry's letter. Ginny quickly pulled the envelope that contained the letter from the inside of her potions book and tied it to Hedwig's leg before watching as the owl took flight and flew away until she was out of sight.

Ginny sighed and eventually forced herself back to her potions book. There was no point in delaying Snape's essay, no matter how well she did it the Potions Master would be a git about it so she might as well get it over and done with. Ginny cringed as she thought about Hermione's reaction if she had of been there to hear it. Oh well, potions didn't really matter than much anyway did it?

* * *

**(1) JKR wrote in the first book that Hedwig hoots and then discovered that Snowy Owls actually bark, she decided to continue with the use of the word hoot to consistently use the same terms when describing Hedwig. I'll be using the word bark just because it's what they do and I havent seen anyone else write anything other than "Hedwig hooted" and all that stuff. **

**On another note... PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear your opinions. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and alerted the story, you're awesome. So yeah, review! It makes me happy! **


	3. A Visit From Remus

**Disclaimer: still not mine :(**

**So as I post this I'm as excited as a toddler who has free rein in a candy store. Why? Well tomorrow it's my birthday! That's right, yours truly is turning 17! So if you're reading this tonight (well its night where I live anyway) happy tomorrow for me and if you're reading this on the 4****th**** then Happy Birthday to me! So feel free to REVIEW on this chapter and the others if you haven't as a gift from you to me : )**

* * *

Harry looked up at the ceiling of the smallest bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive. Cracked paint spider webbed across the ceiling and Harry almost longed to be back in his old cupboard. Back in the cupboard his relatives had never bothered with faux sincerity, they had always been clear in their malice. With the dusty steps, spiders and mothballs everything had been black and white. He'd just been Harry, a kid with taped up glasses, mottled with bruises from "Harry Hunting". Now he was drowning in bruises and scars but for the most part they emotional, at least the most traumatic ones were anyway. Nothing was black and white anymore, nothing but the fact that being Harry, just Harry, was no longer cutting it.

The milky glow of the moon begun to recede as the sun took its post back up in the early morning sky. Harry listened to the dead quiet and sighed heavily. A single bark was all the warning he was given before Hedwig soared in through his open bedroom window and landed on her post. Harry scrambled off his bed and almost manhandled his poor owl and was bit sharply for his trouble. Smiling shamefully he apologised to Hedwig and fed her a treat before throwing himself onto the lumpy mattress.

Almost ripping the envelope in half, Harry pushed aside any fears on what the letter could contain before he began to read.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_You really are an idiot. Of course we're friends! I wouldn't follow just anyone into the battle at the Ministry especially if I had any doubts about how it was going to end. Never apologise for the Ministry Harry because I don't regret helping a friend. _

_I've decided that I'm going to be honest with you, usually I'm honest to the point of being blunt but this is different. I'm not going to lie to you and if you act like a prat I _will _pull you up on it. Don't look like that Harry; you knew what you were getting into when you accepted the help of a girl who has six older brothers. On that note I'm really happy you're going to talk to me about things. It might be tomorrow or it might be next year but either way the when is up to you and only you. _

_I'm going to guess that over the next few days you'll be getting letters from Ron and Hermione and that you probably won't feel like you have a choice in things. Don't listen to them Harry, I know I'm not as close to you as they are but I'm not stupid. People tend to overlook me and because of that I see a lot of things others don't. Every choice you make in life is yours. It's your life. I learnt that the hard way and trust me, leaving things to yourself isn't going to work. But at the same time don't let them hassle you, if you don't want to talk to them then they can wait. Just talk to someone. I know you accepted my offer but even if you decide in the end to talk to Remus instead that's okay. Just talk to someone you trust. _

_On another subject, how are you? I mean _really_. The Dursleys aren't being too bad are they? If they are then I might just have to give you a visit. Or worse I'll casually mention their address to Gred and Forge. Little Winning wouldn't be the same would it? Somehow I don't think that would be a bad thing though. I promise to keep nagging mum and dad about you until they crack; I'm considering enlisting the services of my dear brothers in that department. Hopefully if we all ask enough Dumbledore will cave. If not we'll come rescue you again, I don't know how we'll do that with the car gone but we'll find a way!_

_Mum thinks I'm writing my Potions essay right now. Snape is such a slimy git! I mean do you know how much parchment he wants for this bloody thing! It's ridiculous! I'm considering just telling him to get stuffed but until then I'm just going to hold it off as long as possible. _

_Well I'm going to sit outside for a bit now and actually attempt this stupid essay, maybe Hedwig will find me. She's a smart owl so I'm sure she will. Keep your spirits up and when you figure out what you're going to do don't forget to send me an owl! I mean you need a partner and crime and it would be such a waste of you to ignore my many talents…_

_Ginny._

* * *

Harry smiled as he read her letter. Ginny was right about so many things. To start with she did have an outlook on things because people left her out. That thought sent a pang through Harry's chest but he pushed it aside, there was nothing he could do about that now except for change the future. She was also right about the fact that his life was exactly that: his. He needed to make a decision about what he was going to do now and he needed to take charge.

_I mean you need a partner and crime and it would be such a waste of you to ignore my many talents…_

Those words floated through Harry's mind as he played with them, tossing the words across his tongue silently. The idea of having Ginny as a partner in crime was scary because he knew of her reputation but the idea of uncovering her many talents was enticing. He needed someone on the inside, someone to pull him into his place. He needed someone sneaky and conniving and brave and…. Well, someone exactly like Ginny.

Harry mused over the letter more until he heard a knock on his bedroom door. The door opened a crack and then widened further to reveal Remus Lupin, his former Professor and the only link he had left to his parents and godfather.

"Harry, how are you?"

Harry jumped off his bed and hugged the werewolf. "Professor Lupin! How'd you get in here?"

"Your Aunt let me in."

"She did?" Harry asked surprised.

Remus gave him a wolfish grin. "Petunia wasn't happy about it but as long as I'm gone before your Uncle comes back I can stay."

Harry sat down on his bed and folded the letter from Ginny neatly. "Remus can we talk? I mean _really _talk?"

Remus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I assume this isn't about the homework you haven't done."

"Please?"

"Muffliato," Remus said the spell quietly and locked the bedroom door magically before sitting down at Harry's ratty desk. "what do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Not too hard I hope." The man teased.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Harry, you just reminded me so much of your father there. I have a feeling that, like him, your thoughts could be very dangerous and very mischievous."

Harry smiled at the mention of his father but then his smiled faltered. "Remus, people are dying everyday. Children are dying and becoming orphans. Voldemort gets stronger and the Ministry is doing little more than nothing. Dumbledore has all these plans but he won't tell me what they are. I can't do this anymore."

"Harry what are you saying?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm saying that I'm not enough anymore and that I need your help."

There was a stretch of silence, as Harry looked Remus Lupin in the eye. He knew the older man was carefully thinking everything over trying to figure out how to proceed. He didn't blame the man but at the same time he needed to know if his former Professor would help him. If not he'd have to go elsewhere. He didn't want to but he would do almost anything if it meant progress.

"Who else knows about your plans? I'm assuming you have a plan."

"Just Ginny." Harry said.

Remus raised another eyebrow. "Ginny? Surprising, I thought you would have confided in Ron or Hermione."

"She kind of cornered me on the train and made it clear that she was the only one who could talk to me about Tom and she's right. Ginny offered herself as someone to talk to but she isn't pushing me… not like-"

"Ron and Hermione," Remus finished, nodding, "Ginny is correct, she is the only other known survivor of that kind of abuse at the hands of You-Know-Who. I understand why you would consider her as an ally, she has many qualities that would benefit you."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised, "Like what?"

"Well if you plan to change the playing field, which I assume is what this is all about then you're going to need help. Ginny is outspoken, brave, a lot like the Twins in the mischievous department, she'll be honest with you and I find her as someone you could trust implicitly. She was quite close to Sirius last summer and you should realise how distrusting he was while locked up in that place."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Really? They were close?"

"Very much so, I think she reminded him of our Hogwarts days. But I assume Ginny isn't why you wanted me to keep this conversation strictly private."

"No it's not," Harry admitted, "things have to change Remus, I can't keep watching people around me die. Dumbledore and the Order are insane if they think I'm going to sit by and watch as people I know risk their lives. I want to help but I can't like this."

"Like this?" Remus enquired.

Harry gestured to himself. "Right now I'm just average. I'm not strong or overly fit, my magic is average for the most part and I don't have the knowledge I need to change things. Ginny's agreed to help in any way she can but there's only so much we can both do away from Hogwarts."

Remus stood up and paced around the room slowly, the bottom of his frayed cloak floated gently in the draft he was creating. Harry bit his lip, hoping that the werewolf would say something, anything.

"I'm assuming you don't want Albus to know about your plans."

"No."

"And that you'll do this with or without my help?"

"Yes."

Remus smiled fondly as if he was thinking about another time and place. "I owe so much to your father and to Sirius, they'd cast me out of the marauders if I even considered walking away now. I also owe you a great deal Harry and there's no way I can watch you did this alone. You're going to need as much help as you can get."

Harry grinned. "Thanks. I have some plans but nothing concrete but my biggest hurdle is the underage magic restrictions."

Harry watched as Remus fought an internal war, almost relieved when he sighed with resignation.

"What I'm about to tell you goes against my ethics as a Professor but I'm not a Professor, I'm the last Marauder and the only one you have left. You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Anyone?" Harry repeated.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You can tell Ginny if that's what you're thinking but no one else, we can't have this secret spilled."

"Thanks Remus," Harry grinned but then stopped to think, "well I think, I don't know what you're going to tell me yet."

"Harry I'm telling you that magic on the summer holidays is possible. There are two ways to achieve this. The first requires you to live in a magical area and have a magical family living with you. The second, which is your only option, is to use wandless magic. The first is a way Ginny or Ron could do magic on the holidays. Their family is so large that pin pointing the source of magic is impossible."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you remember what happened with Dobby?"

Harry went white but nodded. "Well because you are the only wizard and you live with muggles, Dobby's magic was seen as yours."

"But it wasn't."

"No it wasn't," Remus nodded, "but Dobby cloaked his magic with your signature and therefore the Ministry was tricked."

Harry snorted. "They always seem to be these days."

"I wouldn't say that in public but I do agree with you," Remus said quietly, reminding Harry of the discriminative laws the Ministry currently had in place against people like Remus. "Have you ever wondered why Fred and George never seem to get owls from the Ministry although there are explosions constantly coming from their room?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's because of the loopholes in the law. This isn't common knowledge though and the reason why none of the Weasleys, with the exceptions with the Twins, do magic is because their parents forbid it and haven't told them about the little loophole."

Harry nodded, thinking about Mr and Mrs Weasley. "So magic _is _possible."

"Yes, Harry."

"Well this changes everything."

"Indeed it does, going to change your plans are you?"

Harry nodded. "I've got a lot to think about."

Remus put a thick leather book onto Harry's bed and stood up, walking towards the bedroom door. "I must be off now Harry but if you're going to change your plans you should look at that book first. I'll see you next week."

Harry watched the man leave and then threw himself across the bed, grabbing for the book with earnest. Hedwig barked in disapproval at his less than candour actions but Harry ignored her and traced a finger across the leather cover. His breath hitched as his long fingers traced the golden letters of the title.

The Marauder's guide to Magical Mischief.

* * *

**It's short I know and I'm sorry but I'd rather give you this because it's going to be another week of two before the next chapter gets uploaded. It will be much longer than this but I felt bad. Thanks to those who reviewed and added this to their alerts and faves. You're awesome :)**

**Anyway like I said, my birthday tomorrow! Wooo! So take a minute of your time and hit that review button for me :)**

**Merci et au revoir**

**love Lily xoxo**


End file.
